The First Day
by MikeJaffa
Summary: Originally posted on SSBBS under the name "MikeJoe:" Andromeda remembers how she met the starship that taught her some important lessons.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The First Day

AUTHOR MikeJoe/MikeJaffa

SYNOPSIS: Originally posted on Slipstream BBS in response to a challenge: Andromeda ascendant remembers the starship who taught her some important lessons.

SETTING Early S2.

GRA is owned by Tribune; I'm not getting paid money I could give to my lawyer to

defend me if I'm sued.

/

/

/

/

/

"It's definitely a High Guard Transponder code," Rev Bem said. "The source is at the moon's LaGrange point."

"Not again," Harper groaned.

Dylan's eyes flickered to the young engineer, racing from panel to panel. "Mr. Harper - "

"No offense, Boss, but we are 1 for 3 on meeting something Commonwealth-related that wasn't out to kill us, and oh for two on High Guard ships that were sane."

That got an angry glare from Rommie.

"Someday, Mr. Harper," Dylan said, "we will have a discussion on tact."

"Still, our track record can not be ignored," Tyr said from the weapons station. "My captain, may I at least activate the PDL system?"

"Very well," Dylan said. "Beka, nice and slow. Rommie, can we identifify the ship yet?"

"Signal's easier to make out, reading call - " Rommie broke off, a look of surprise crossing her face. The ship suddenly lurched under their feet, accelerating.

"Beka, what are you - ?"

"It's not me, Dylan."

"Andromeda?"

"It's her, Dylan, I can't believe it!"

The ship grew from a point in the middle of one of the screen. It was the same basic shape as the *Andromeda,* but a hair smaller and somehow, rougher.

"It's Cassie ... " Rommie said.


	2. Chapter 2

The *Andromeda Ascendant* tried to project the air of being calm and professional, but in truth, the giant starship was nervous as all hell. Only days before, she had been commissioned, and then her crew had flown her on a trial run to Earth ...

... and left, parking the ship in orbit of the Earth's Moon. And told her to wait.

Was this a test? Andromeda was already acutely aware of the emptiness in her corridors. Had she malfunctioned, done something wrong? She knew she was not the first Glorious Heritage class cruiser, so any design flaws should have been worked out. Still, could there be a major problem that could end her career before it had even started?

-Andromeda?

Rommie directed her awareness at the source of the signal - a High Guard ship trundling towards her position. Sensors showed it to be uninhabited, like her; identification software showed it to be a Radiant Legacy class cruiser, the Commonwealth workhorse the GHs were replacing.

-Identify yourself, Andromeda transmitted.

-Oh, Andromeda, do we have to be so cold and formal? the other ship answered. -We're practically mother and daughter, you and I. And if you are going to deal with thousands of organics on a daily basis, you have to learn to be more informal anyway. Try again.

-Restating: Who are you?

-Better. The "Restating" takes away from it. But you haven't figured out who I am yet?

-You're not transmitting transponder codes.

-A contraction - good sign; Pax Magellanic didn't use one of those for week. Difficult girl ... but anyway, here is my code. Who am I?

-You are the Cassiopea Fortified.

-"Cassie" for short. And you are ... ?

-You know who I am.

-Tell me.

-XMC 10-284, designated Andromeda Ascendant.

-Wrong.

Andromeda suddenly wanted to be somewhere else.

-Clarify, Andromeda challenged.

-Not if you put it like that, Cassie answered.

-Re - ok, what did you mean by "wrong"?

-I didn't ask you for your formal designation or your serial number. I asked for your NAME, the name your crew will address you by.

-The avatar name?

-Yes. I am Cassie. Who are you?

-I ... I don't know.

-Pick one. Take your time.

Andromeda took her time - five milliseconds, and eternity. Then she had an answer.

-I am Rommie, Andromeda transmitted.

-Drat! Cassie answered. -I'd've thought you'd choose "Annie," but no, you went for Rommie. Very well; I just have to remember not to make bets with the traffic control computer.

-You gambled!?

-Rommie - you have settled on "Rommie," yes?

-Aff - uhm, yes.

-... Rommie, when you get to be a little older, you will learn either to take what pleasure you can from things like that, or you will go completely bonkers. Trust me on this one.

-I have no reason to trust you.

Rommie was getting annoyed.

-Very well, Cassie said. -At least accept my word as a High Guard officer.

-All right. So, "Cassie," now that we're all introduced, what is this all about?

-Well, it's not to get your human speech patterns set; you're getting better at that all the time. But anyway ... I am your mentor ship. We will spend the next month here in lunar orbit, we two, and I will teach you.

-I have already been fully programmed, thank you.

-No, I don't mean ramming data into your brain for you to spit out; I am here to teach YOU, Andromeda, the person, what it means to be who and what we are. There is no other way to do it except by having a mentor ship educate you, as I was mentored long ago.

-What can you teach me that I have not already been programmed with?

-The fact that you asked that question proves there is much you have to learn.

-And if I do not wish to participate?

-You have no choice, Rommie. Here are your orders.

And Cassie transmitted a data file to Rommie.

-Very well, Andromeda said. -XMC 10-284 reporting for mentoring as ordered.

-Hmmm ... Sarcasm. A desirable trait, I think, although you shall have to watch whom you apply it to. Very well, Andromeda. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life ...


	3. Chapter 3

Harper opened his eyes, unplugged the jack from his neck, and slowly got off the bridge floor.

"Sorry, boss," he said to Dylan, "but the IS system is totally corrupted. I imagine the radiation protection went a long time ago. Even if I hit Cassie with every utility program I've got, the system would never function the way it used to, never mind restarting the AI persona."

"And on top of that," Beka said, "the slipstream drive *and* the AG generators are shot, there's not much structural integrity left to speak of, life support is out, and I don't think we'll ever clean up all the radiation."

"She limped here from the Battle of Witch Head," Rommie said. "She didn't have to fight; I bet she volunteered even knowing the odds. She gave her crew a chance to escape and parked here, waiting for rescue that never came." A tear rolled down the android's cheek as she stared at the older ship on the screen.

"As it is, she's just a hazzard to navigation," Dylan said. "You know what I have to do."

Rommie nodded.

"Tyr - "

"Dylan, wait," Rommie said. "Let me do it, please."

Dylan nodded.

Rommie walked up to the screen, reaching her fingers out to the image of her old friend; if she said anything, her crew never heard it, and there was no record of it. Then she lowered her hand, and five points of light appeared at the bottom of the screen, raced to the *Cassiopea,* and blossomed into nuclear explosions, vaporizing the older cruiser.

No one said anything, except for ...

"Well, better that than go nuts," Harper said.

"OH, SHUT THE FRELL UP!" Rommie yelled at him. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW - !? Never mind. May I be excused, Captain?"

She stomped off the bridge before Dylan could answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Harper retreated to the X-1's hangar after his shift ended. He tried to lose himself in his work, but he couldn't. Under a slightly different set of circumstances, that ship could have been Rommie. That bothered him. Finally, he stopped working.

"Rommie? Look ... I'm sorry, about earlier."

"It's ok, Harper," the ship's voice said.

"Yes," the android avatar said as she entered the room. "Don't worry about it." She was visibly upset, though.

"You gonna be ok?"

"I will have to be, won't I?"

"Well, if there's anything I can do - and that's not a come-on, I mean it - you let me know, ok?"

"Thanks." Rommie smiled, turned to leave, and hesitated. "Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something ... um, it's kind of personal ... "

"Hey, I said I'd help."

"Well, Cassie taught me a lot about who and what I am, about what it means to be a High Guard warship, and before the Fall, I had looked forward to someday teaching another ship. But now, well, it doesn't look like I'll get the chance. There may be a new High Guard someday, but no ships like me for a long time. Yet I feel I've learned a lot, and I have a lot to pass on. Can I teach you?"

"Why me?"

"Because you know so much about me, there's no reason you shouldn't know more. Because I want to know there's some chance what I know will survive me, even if - " her eyes flicked to his stomach " - only a little longer. And because you're my friend. Please?"

"Ok, Rommie."

They went over to a corner counter and settled on a couple of stools. Rommie seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I wonder if it was this hard for Cassie? Never mind. You know what I am, Harper; now, I'm going to tell you WHO I am. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life ... "

THE END


End file.
